


Decisions, Decisions

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: Eyes of the Beholder [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, more like ambig ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Because, when you're asked to describe him, it's the only thing that comes to mind.





	Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. A sweet idea that came about from talking with a friend…don't even remember the subject! Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for BlueMango.

It's what strikes you most.

Besides Lysander's tenderness, besides Scorpius' differences from his own family, besides Teddy's…uniqueness, Lorcan stands out to you. He's so different from the others that it makes your heart pound every time you think of him, of…

… _his eyes_.

They're piercing, and unnerving, and utterly mesmerizing. You can try to describe them all you want, but the best thing you can come up with is that they're " _Lorcan blue_." They're not really the color of the sky, or that of the most beautiful, deep, blue ocean waters. They're not the color of the gems at the base of your mother's throat, nor do they match that vibrant blue of his House. They're vibrant, all right—just vibrant, Lorcan blue.

His eyes are so unlike anything else that you squirm and fidget every time he's near. There's no explanation for him—everything about him can be summed up with a glance at those mischievous orbs. You couldn't even describe him, that _gaze_ on paper, because he's someone to be seen…it's a stare that needs to be felt.

It's funny how any other wizard can throw azure flowers at you and all you can think is one thing:

_Lorcan blue._

**Author's Note:**

> :D Yay! I'm pleased with this. -w- I hope you are, too, Mango! XD We do love Lorcan, don't we?
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;]
> 
> 2017 note: Here's me being hard on myself—I think the descriptions in this old fic are fab…but I'm not sure the Domcan vibe rly strikes, rly shows it's Dominique thinking these things. Ah, well.


End file.
